So Much
by itzalliballi
Summary: AU. Sequel to 1shot In Another's Eyes. WARNING! SLASH! MARKDEREK! What happens when they have to face the town they'd left behind as a couple before starting their internship? Is their relationship as strong as they thought? MarkDerek! Chap 3! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. The oneshot to this story didn't really get much feedback, but I honestly fell in love with the idea. So therefore, I'm writing this sequel (which isn't a oneshot) If you haven't read it, you probably should. (In Another's Eyes) Anyway, this takes place ten-ish years later. They just graduated med school.. I think that's about all you need to know! Please give it a chance and let me know if I should continue! **

**How does it feel to know you're everything I need?  
The butterflies in my stomach  
they could bring me to my knees  
How does it feel to know you're everything I want?  
I've got a hard time saying this  
so I'll sing it in a song  
Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt  
when we become one,  
when we become one,  
when we become one,  
when we become one  
How does it feel?  
How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?  
Please don't come looking for me  
when I get lost in the mess of your hair  
How do you feel when everything you've known  
gets thrown aside?  
Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide  
Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt  
Hold on to me girl  
And if you feel your grip getting loose  
just know that I'm right next to you  
Hold on to me girl  
And if you feel your grip getting loose  
just know that I won't let you down  
Well, I'm ready  
Well, I'm ready  
I am ready  
to run away with you  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready  
to run away with me?  
Pack your things, we can leave today  
Pack your things, we can leave today  
Say our goodbyes and get on the train  
Say goodbye  
Just you and I in the sweet unknown  
We can just call each other our home  
If I had to choose a way to die  
it'd be with you  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your face  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face  
How does it feel?**

**Spill Canvas**

He was a confident man. He'd graduated med school in the top three of his class, offered an internship at one of the best hospitals in Boston, and most of all. He was happy. He had everything he'd ever dreamed of, and just a little bit more.

He never saw himself as the relationship type. He never wanted to be that guy that'd rather stay home with someone over going out with a big group. But that's who he'd become. At least when HE was in town. In fact, he had very little in common with the high school version of himself. Except for maybe one thing, one huge thing. The reason he'd become who he was. He was still in love with the same person. Maybe a little more now after everything they'd been through in the last ten years.

Sure he was in love in high school but it was only in the past few years when they decided to go to separate medical schools, did he realize how much.

Tonight was the big night. He'd been planning it for months. They were leaving to go back home in two days, and tonight was going to decide the fate of the rest of his life.

"You almost ready, Mark?" Derek's voice rang through Mark's apartment as he dropped his keys on the near by table. He'd just gotten in from the airport. He'd been in San Fransisco getting everything ready to move here to Boston for the internship that started in two weeks. He was originally going to meet Mark in NY for the high school reunion so he could finish packing, but Mark would hear none of it. So, here he was, tired and exhausted, but equally ecstatic to see Mark. It'd been over a month since he'd seen him.

Even Derek's roommate, Landon, had told him to fly to Boston before he kicked him out for being a pain in the ass. Even if he was already moving out in less than two weeks, and he technically still had the apartment in his name.

Mark was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom when he heard Derek's voice. He'd been staring at the box in his hand for at least half an hour. It was a classic box, he thought. Red velvet, small square. He didn't care for the box because there was nothing about their relationship that was simple, or common for that matter. All the box held was a white gold wedding band. It was basic. But he was hoping that Derek would like it anyway. He didn't exactly have a lot of cash to spend. Besides, Derek stuck to basics anyway. He was completely unsure if he could through with his plan or not. What if he said no. What if he'd found someone else in SF. What if he just didn't love him the same way. So many questions, with no time for answers.

He didn't respond because he suddenly realized he wasn't even in his tux yet. So, he quickly but carefully placed the box on the counter. He could hear Derek's steps getting closer before finally coming to a stop at the door. Fortunately, th door was locked so he had time to jam the box into his pocket. "One second, I'm naked!" He finally responded so Derek wouldn't worry or anything.

"So, what's the problem, then?" Derek chuckled as as the door swung open to reveal a dirty grin on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey!" Mark greeted him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you!" Derek mumbled as he placed a kiss on Mark's neck.

"Always good to know." Mark laughed, receiving a slap on his arm. "Aw, you know I love you, D."

"You better! That damn flight better be for something!" Derek grinned before leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss deepened before Mark could even conjure up a response. How he'd missed him! He knew he missed him before, but now that he was here, he realized just how much he'd been aching to see him. "Two more weeks, huh?" Mark grinned as he finally pulled away due to the lack of oxygen his brain had been receiving.

"Yeah." Derek smiled softly as he dropped his hands to meet Mark's. "But we have the next week anyway." He grinned as he leaned in for another kiss.

After another few moments, Mark pulled away to eye what Derek was wearing. And realized that he was in deed correct when he bought him a suit to wear tonight. Not that he didn't look great in his jeans and button up shirt, it just wasn't up to standards for tonight. "Now, it's time for you to change." Mark grinned as he pulled him into the bedroom.

"Wow! Subtle!" Derek laughed before he saw the suit on the bed. "Oh." He blushed slightly but was quickly kissed away by Mark.

"Later." Mark grinned before kissing him again. "I'll be in the living room, babe."

"What if I need help?" Derek pouted playfully. Quickly receiving a laugh.

"I'm the one who can't do ties, D. Sorry!" Mark squeezed his hand gently.

"Then maybe I need to check yours." He quipped back as his hands immediately found his tie, seemingly inspecting it for imperfections. After finding none. A small pout formed on Derek's lips. "It's fine."

"Practice makes perfect." Mark laughs as he finally steps away. "Now hurry, we gotta leave soon!" Mark reluctantly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

**So, Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad ya'll liked it! Anyway! Here's next chap! Enjoy! **

Half an hour later, they'd finally left the apartment, on the way to a restaurant that Mark, of course, picked out. Apparently, he knew the owner, who'd agreed to let him rent out the entire balcony for the evening. Derek wasn't sure how he'd afforded it, but he decided not to question it since Mark seemed to be pleased about it.

"So tell me what you've been doing since I've seen you." Mark squeezed Derek's hand softly as he turned onto the main highway.

Derek let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head, coming to the sad, but nice, realization that he didn't have much of a life outside of Mark and Landon. "Nothing really. Getting ready for the move mostly."

"And how's my favorite roommate?" Mark grinned, in reference to Landon, who somehow always got stuck in between their arguments. He'd only met the guy a handful of times through the years, usually he made a point to leave so they could have the place to themselves when he came, but sometimes Mark showed up unannounced. Plus he was always on Mark's side, even if it was just to piss Derek off. He definitely liked him more than Derek's first roommate, Susan. He couldn't even count how many times she'd made a move on Derek when he was there! He couldn't even imagine how she was when he wasn't there. Needless to say, she was out in less than a month. Mark had actually been there when Landon came for the interview. After Susan, he was determined to pick Derek's next roommate. Obviously, Derek wasn't asking the right questions.

_Landon Masterson. At first glance, quite frankly, looked like a 32 year old dumb jock. His hair had been bleached, most likely with Sun In, one too many times, and made his already rather pale skin look close to translucent considering his age. He was at least three inches taller than either Mark or Derek, and was about as wide as an NFL linebacker. When they'd opened the door holding hands, Derek's idea thinking that if they had a problem with it they could leave before the interview even began, he didn't look surprised or disgusted in any way, but he didn't look completely comfortable either. None the less, they invited him in after he extended his hand in the general direction of them, hoping that whoever lived there would shake his hand first. He was right, Derek took his hand and introduced himself before nodding to Mark, and informing him that he lived in Boston. It was obvious to both of them that he seemed relieved considering his face actually got some color in it once they sat down on the couch, releasing their grips on each others hands, after they'd given a short tour of the apartment, mostly emphasizing on the empty bedroom, the joined bathroom, and the kitchen._

_"So, Landon" Derek began as he wrote down the name on the notepad on his lap so that he would have it in case it slipped his mind, "What is it that you do for a living?" _

_"I'm an architect." He answered quickly, and it was easy to see that he was confident in his job. He had a poise to him that let you know he was very much capable of supporting himself. Mark approved already. In fact, he tuned out the rest of the questions Derek asked the guy, mostly because his mind was already formulating plans. It was perfect._

_Before Mark even realized, the interview was over, and the other two were standing up, shaking hands. Shaking himself out of his daydream, Mark stood up as well. "Nice to meet you!" He offered his best smile before walking with Derek to the door._

_"Well, I'll be in touch in the next few days after I talk to Mark if you can move in. Thank you for your time." Derek smiled politely at him before shutting the door behind him. "I don't like him." Derek stated plainly as he tossed the now crumbled sheet of paper with Landon's information in the trashcan._

_"What? Why?" Mark asked, his dreams fading much faster than he expected. "He was by far the best choice we've got so far." He reasoned, trying to figure out what he possibly could have missed that ruined his entire plan that he'd been scheming for atleast a good ten minutes._

_"What's it to you? You have a thing for him or something?" Derek tried his best to smile, but failed miserably as jealousy took over. Mark had practically been staring at the guy the entire time. He didn't even seem fazed when the guy had said he had a girlfriend! A girlfriend! He wanted to just hit Mark! He was RIGHT there! _

_"What? No! Definitely not, D!" Mark shook his head, trying not to laugh at the thought. The guy seemed nice enough, but ew. No. "Jealous much?" Mark chuckled as he took Derek's hands from his hips, and intertwined them with his own._

_"I'm not jealous!" Derek pouted, tightening his grasp on Mark's hand anyway._

_"And I'm not in love with you." Mark grinned, moving his hands to cup Derek's face. "He'd be a good roommate, babe." _

_"Fine. But you're getting the number out of the trash." Derek smiled innocently at him before making his way back into the living room, leaving Mark to mumble under his breath about rotten banana peel smudges on the paper. _

"Landon is fine. One of these days I'm going to catch you two together, and it's going to so be over between us, mister." Derek laughed, squeezing Mark's hand in the process.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Erin would be upset about that." Mark replied, referencing Landon's girlfriend. Although it wasn't the same girlfriend he'd had when he first moved in, they had been together for awhile.

"You know it worries me that you never actually deny it." He sent him a questioning gaze, but only recieved a laugh in response.

"That's because it's Landon."

"So you ARE having an affair?" Derek gasped in mock shock.

"Guess you'd have to find out sooner or later." Mark shrugged his shoulders, tightening his grasp on Derek's hand.

"Speaking of girlfriends, guess who called me the other day!" Mark already knew who Derek was talking about by the tone in his voice, but he didn't want to think about her tonight. She'd been the one to get hurt, whether she admitted it or not, by them, and Mark didn't like to think about her.

"Mandy?" He asked, hoping that this conversation would be over before it ruined his mood, and over all plan of the evening.

Derek suddenly felt guilty for bringing her up, just as he felt their entire senior year, and the summer afterwards. Derek didn't get up the courage to break up with her until the night she left for college, three days before he did. He didn't even give her a real reason for the breakup, except that he didn't want a girlfriend in college. Wasn't exactly a lie, but wasn't really the truth either. "Sorry." He mumbled, releasing Mark's hand from his grasp and placing his own in his lap.

"She okay?" Mark asked, realizing that the entire night would be ruined if he let Derek crawl into that introvertive shell. He wasn't sure Derek would ever get over the guilt about her. One of the many reasons he was terrified of the box that was sitting in his pocket. He hated being unsure of big decisions, and right then, he couldn't have been any less sure of what he was doing.

"She.. she wants to get together for a drink back in NY." He barely whispered the words, but winced when he saw Mark's grasp tighten on the steering wheel. He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! xox **


	3. Chapter 3

The view from the balcony was breathtaking, and the air seemed magical. After taking off the suit jackets, their outfits were perfect for the post rain weather. There was a slight chill in the air that fought off any humid filtrations that tried to invade their spot. Mark had chosen the restaurant specifically for the view. He could see the miniature ferryboat that was going to be their final destination before home, and he could even see, if strained, the multiple people scurrying around the top to prepare for their arrival. It wasn't quite dark enough to fade their white suits away, and for that, Mark was thankful. He needed to know that something was going as planned for the evening. It'd taken him a good ten minutes to convince the waiter that it was he, in fact, who reserved the balcony for the evening. He finally had to tell him to go get the manager. Plus, Derek hadn't really spoken much since Mandy had come up, so he was just trying to get settled in, and prepare himself for the rest of the night, no matter what it held.

Derek walked onto the balcony and immediately stopped in his tracks. Now he knew why Mark had been so excited. "Mark.." He barely could get the name out as his eyes scanned the arrangement. The balcony's floor was covered in a black carpet of sorts, and the table was a matching metal with a glass top. It was rather small considering the space it was given in the balcony, but it was perfect for the two of them. Rectangular in shape, the glass had a white table cloth over it, but with the help of the rain that'd passed only hours before, it was damp, therefore making it slightly see through. Finally, Derek's eyes met Mark's, who was standing against the metal ledge of the balcony looking out onto the water. "It's beautiful out here, Mark. Thank you." Derek spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around Mark's waist from behind, nestling his chin into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it, D." Mark smiled for a moment before sliding away from Derek's grasp to sit at the table. Slightly disappointed at the distance, Derek followed suit and sat in the other chair across from him.

"What would you have done if my flight was canceled?" Derek grinned, waiting for the waiter to come out to take their order.

"Eh. That's what the back ups are for." Mark chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "All I'd have to do is cancel the cake."

"Cake?" Derek leaned in towards him in curiosity. "We get cake?"

"Well.. I get cake. I don't know about you. Depends if I remembered to tell them the right name." He winked as he extended his arms across the table to grab Derek's hand.

"Funny. You know I didn't have to come." Derek playfully withdrew from Mark's grasp, an amused spark in his eyes.

"But then you'd miss all the.. " He was cut off by the waiter's appearance, so instead he offered a faint smile in Derek's direction before turning his attention the the waiter, who didn't seem at all amused that they were taking up the entire balcony on a Friday night.

"What can I get for you two, tonight?" The teenager asked without even meeting either of their gazes.

Derek began to order, when Mark cleared his throat. "Our orders have already been given to the chef. Thanks." Mark grinned at Derek, completely ignoring the waiter's questioning gaze.

"Alright then. I'll return with those." Offering a faint acknowledgment of his leaving, Derek turned his attention to Mark.

"You ordered for me too? You didn't order salmon again, did you? You know I hate salmon."

"Relax D, I didn't get you any type of fish." Mark rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to laugh at his worked up expression.

"What'd you order, then?" Derek asked, not being able to quite believe that Mark had ordered something that he would actually like instead of something that Mark would like.

"You'll like it. I promise." Even though Derek wanted to argue back, the definitive look he received told him that he should let it go, and so he did. He sat back in his chair, and once again his eyes traveled to the water. He wasn't sure what his attraction to the water was, but it'd always seemed majestic somehow. Something about how the waves just kept going gave him hope. It had endless possibilities, and possibilities was something Derek lived for.

Mark was correct, Derek decided as he leaned back against the chair after consuming almost every ounce of edible meat on his steak- well done. He didn't ask how much it was, because he was certain he didn't want to know. Splurging was always fun, why ruin it? Darkness had already taken over the star-filled sky. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so many stars in Boston. His eyes, once again, traveled to Mark, who'd finished his chicken salad long ago. He thought momentarily that maybe it was because he'd spent all of his money on his steak, but decided that Mark probably just didn't want to ruin his flat stomach- not that he blamed him. Mark's physique, well, it easily put his to shame, and even he made a point to work out once or twice a week. Didn't seem fair. Then again, he'd just consumed a steak that Mark would probably rather cry than eat as much as he had, so really, he couldn't complain.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked once he realized that Derek was no longer eating. He'd been too caught up with his nerves to even notice, Derek could have easily been talking the entire time, and he probably wouldn't have noticed. He watched as Derek nodded his head before standing up.

"Thanks for the steak." Derek grinned as he reached out his hand to grab Mark's, instantly intertwining their fingers at contact.

"Told you." Mark beamed proudly as they walked back into the restaurant, heading for the door.

"Wait. Don't you have to pay?" Derek's eyes bulged, sincerely hoping that Mark wasn't doing what it seemed like he was doing.

"Relax D! It's all been taken care of." Mark laughed as he used his free hand to wave to the manager of the store.

"Once again, I am impressed, babe." Derek offered softly, deciding that the earlier flight across the country for this was completely worth it.

"There's still more to come." Mark offered with a grin before he opened Derek's door for him.

"Alright babe, what's going on?" Derek smiled as he leaned against the car, not getting in yet as he looked at Mark.

"What do you mean?" Mark's eyes bulged as he consciously felt his pockets to make sure the box was still in it.

"Steak.. Free steak at that, opening doors.. What'd you do?" He narrowed his eyes playfully on him, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Can't a guy do something nice for his boyfriend that's been gone for a month." Mark grinned in amusement, thankful that he hadn't figured it out.

"Well.. yes. But.." Derek pouted, realizing that Mark wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Then just enjoy it, D." Mark smiled, leaning in to kiss Derek's cheek.

"I'm going to figure it out, ya know?"

"Of course you are, babe." He laughed as Derek finally got in the car, before walking to the drivers side and getting in.

He couldn't believe how perfect it all looked. Given they were still sitting in the car, everything was just amazing. Even the stars seemed to be a little bit brighter than he'd ever remembered them being, and their reflection on the water was completely mesmorizing. He was afraid to get out of the car, because he was afraid that the shine was just due to the glint of the windows, and that as soon as he stepped out of it, they would become dull, and unimportant. He needed them to be on his side tonight. He needed the support of the moon and the stars simply because, right in that moment, they were all he had to believe in.

"Ready to go?" He turned to Derek who seemed to be in just as much awe of the scenery as he was.

"Go? Go where? We're at the docks." Derek laughed thinking that Mark had truly lost his mind.

"I know that, silly. I drove, remember?" Mark grinned, reluctantly opening the door with his left hand, while releasing Derek's hand in his right. He just hoped that he'd be holding it again at the end of the night.

"What have you done, Sloan?" Derek chuckled, following suit with the passenger side door. As he stepped out of the car, the wind had picked up a bit since he'd gotten in, but it was still nice weather, definately suitable for him to take off his jacket again. He still couldn't believe Mark had made him wear a suit! On a date! "You do know that it is illegal to steal a boat, right? That law doesn't apply to just cars."

"I'm disappointed with how little faith you have in me, Shep. Really. I might just have to call this whole thing off." Mark crossed his arms against his chest as he met Derek in the front of the car.

"I have all of the faith in the world in you, just not so much your knowledge in the law." Derek quipped back, mimicking Mark's stance down to the way his feet were pointed straight ahead of him, and his knees were slightly bent.

"I'll have you know that what we're going to do is completely and totally legal in, well, this state." Mark smiled before making his way onto the dock, not even bothering to make sure Derek was following him, he could hear his feet pound against the wooden boards, most likely trying to catch up. Who knew those uncomfortable shoes would came in handy?

He finally reached the right boat after several moments of silent walking, obviously ignoring the creaking of the boards beneath their feet. Any other time, Mark might have been slightly afraid of crashing into the water with the way the boards shook the farther down he went, but things just looked too amazing for something like that to happen. Derek was too amazing. "Here we are." He concluded with finality as he stepped onto the boat quickly before turning around to help Derek onto it as well.

"Please tell me you didn't Mark." Derek gasped as his eyes finally darted to the banner above the deck entrance. 'Welcome Mark and Derek.'

"You deserve it, D. Come on." Mark smiled as he tightened his grasp on Derek's hand.

"Did I forget to teach you how a bank account works, Mark? This is way too much." Even though Derek was obviously concerned about the cost, he couldn't bring himself to stop smiling, or even offer to leave. It was just too.. surreal. This didn't happen to real people. This didn't happen to him.

"D.." Mark's voice dropped to a soft whisper as he guided Derek's eyes to meet his. "I have it covered. I promise. Come on. Their waiting for us." He offered a confident smile before heading for the stairs of the boat.

"They?!"

**XOXO**

They made it to the top of the deck in a matter of moments, and once again, Derek was overwhelmed with the scenery. It really had Mark written all over it, too. Even though, he couldn't of possibly done all the work, he'd had to of told them what to do in like paragraphs of specific details. He felt a rush of sympathy as he looked around at the frazzled teenagers running about the place, trying their best to get everything just right. But the feelings were drowned away by the fastening pulse that he could feel in his wrist, and the flips his stomach was doing. If there ever was such a thing as a perfect night, Mark was brinking the edge of achieving it. He couldn't think of a single thing that could make the night any more amazing. Even though, he highly doubted that this was all Mark had planned. Mark was never one to build a bridge without crossing it.

"Derek?" Mark's capitivating voice drew him away from his thoughts, and as he looked around once again, he realized that all of the people in white uniforms were all gone. No doubt enforcing Mark's next scheme. He finally met Mark's gaze with a blissful smile on his face before walking further onto the deck to the edge of the flooring, overlooking the sea.

"You were right." He managed to whisper, and luckily the slight breeze carried his voice just enough for Mark to hear him as he stepped to the right side of him.

"About?" Mark smiled despite himself. No one ever hated being told they were right. Even when they don't want to be right, it's slightly gratifying to be ABLE to use that "i told you so" face, even if you don't. Once again, it's all about possibilities. And this night? This night was full of possibilities.

"Tonight. You were right. I'm so unbelievably happy that I'm here.. with you." Derek grinned as he turned slightly to face Mark, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm happy you're here too, D." Mark mumbled into his ear as he ran one of his hands briefly through Derek's detangled curls. All the worries that'd been consuming his mind were pushed away as he took in Derek's scent. He didn't know what it was, he'd never wanted to know, because he was afraid that knowing might somehow ruin it's effect. So he'd always made a point to ignore the bottle whenever it was out in the open.

Once one of them pulled away, Mark's hands dove back into his pockets. Neither were sure which one iniated the end of the embrace, but both accepted it. Mark couldn't stop from fumbling with the small box. If he was going to do it, he had to do it today. He had to. Because once again, Mark found himself on the same anniversary as he did on prom, their first sober kiss. Not to mention the fact that he'd never get up the nerve to do this again, or the money for that matter.

It couldn't have been more than two, possibly three, minutes before their a small shift in the boat, and Derek quickly realized that they were leaving the harbor. Knowing that words would fail him, even if he tried to speak, Derek kept his attention to the open water, even though he couldn't even begin to hide the shrill of excitement running through him. Ever since college, they hadn't celebrated this anniversary. They'd celebrated the day they'd officially become a couple, an exclusive couple. Not to say that this anniversary had been forgotten by any means, but it was just, it'd been placed on the back burner simply because neither of them cared to remember how life their senior year was outside of each other.


End file.
